A Bastard's Possessions
by gotHO
Summary: An AU where Ramsay and Sansa may have worked out together. Lust and smut galore. (Cover image found online)
1. Chapter 1

/**NOTE: This is fanfiction based on HBO's Game of Thrones and is centered around Iwan Rheon's performance of Ramsay Bolton, however, a bit toned down in terms of sadistic behavior. This contains NSFW details and is meant to just be fun smut to read FOR MATURE READERS ONLY. I'll probably develop a story off of this prompt, but would love feedback and suggestions on development of characters and plot :)

This all originally started as a Tumblr thread ( _at_ ramsayboltonsmut for those who want to follow :] I post updates more often there, along with other random threads and pictures and gifs that suite Ramsay Bolton Smut ;] ramsaboltonsmut _dot_ tumblr _dot_ com )

Background details of this story: The Boltons have taken over Winterfell; Theon Greyjoy is Reek, however, Ramsay has not removed any of Reek's body parts and is therefore not _as_ broken physically, emotionally, or mentally; Sansa has not arrived in Winterfell yet, but will do so soon. Enjoy!*/

* * *

His right hand pointer finger and thumb pinched the whore's nipple and she inhaled sharply in pain...and pleasure. The bed in the whore house was banging against the wall as Ramsay forcefully thrashed into her repeatedly. He savored the sensation of her cunt enclosing his cock, but that was the extent of his emotions on the matter. He wanted to be satisfied quickly and then he'd go hunting- that was what he was really excited for. The whore moaned her fake pleasure when he emptied his load, happy to be done with it. Sure, he enjoyed sex, but it was just something to pass the time with now- the spark he felt when it was all new sensations had gone long ago. The whore cried out in feigned ecstasy and praised his performance, terrified for her life if she displeased him, and he left without a word. She was lucky to be left alive and especially so to be left unharmed.

The day was bright in Winterfell and Ramsay's blue eyes glinted in the sun as he walked to the stables. His men, Bastard Boys they were called by the people, were there waiting for him. A smile creeped across Ramsay's face and he cheerily proclaimed, "Let's go, boys!" And with that they got their bows, mounted their horses, and went off to the woods for an afternoon hunt. This time their prey was to be _just animals._

* * *

At about sunset the Bastard Boys returned from the woods with their fearless leader _(the bastard himself)_ , Ramsay [/S/n/o/w/] Bolton. They had a fruitful hunt and there were quite a few loads of animal carcasses still rolling in the gates when Roose Bolton appeared to greet the party.

"Ah, yes, you're back- and with some good meat for the feast tonight." Ramsay looked at his father quizzically, unaware of a feast happening tonight.

Roose answered his son's wordless question, "...we have a special guest coming...Sansa Stark. _Your future wife_."

Ramsay dismounted his horse, _Well this is quite a turn of events,_ he thought to himself, _a new toy to play with?_ "What a delightful surprise, _father_ ," Ramsay said brightly, a devilish grin spreading on his lips.

Roose could only imagine what kind of mind games Ramsay had planned for this poor girl, but he hardly cared. "Clean yourself up before she arrives with her uncle and Lord Protector of the Vale, Petyr Baelish. You don't want to meet your betrothed caked in blood as you are now."

* * *

In Ramsay's chambers, Reek had a bath drawn and he helped his master clean and dress in some of his finest garments. "What do you think, Reek, do I look fit enough for _your old friend_ , _Sansa_?"

Reek twitched in what seemed like a nod meaning yes and noticed how the leather and cloth clung to Ramsay's muscles. _Please don't hurt her,_ Reek thought to himself like a mantra, over and over.

"I can't wait for my new friend to see you, Reek! She can see how her family is avenged from your betrayal of them. You're _nothing_ and can harm _no one_ ," the bastard grinned darkly to himself. "Tell me, is she as beautiful as they say?" Ramsay turned his head slightly to glance at the trembling figure standing beside him.

"Y-yes, milord," was all Reek could manage. _She's a deli-delicate flower and the most b-b-beautiful one at that_ , he thought to himself, _I don't know how I'll face her. I regret all of my actions, I should never have tried to take Winterfell. I'm awful, awful, awful, awf-_

"Reek! It's time for me to go!" Ramsay yelled in order to get the creature to stop hitting himself in the head. Reek had no idea he was even moving until he was snapped out of it and opened the door for his master. "Reek, give yourself a bath, change your clothes, and come to the feast tonight. You're going to see your old friend!"

* * *

Ramsay wasn't sure what to think about any of this. This new phase of his life could lead to so many different adventures. He was pleased to be marrying a Stark and therefore becoming even more legitimate in terms of rights to the North, but what kind of person would this Stark girl be? _How easily can I break and bend her will? What kind of mind games can I play with her before she bores me?_

Roose approached his son in the great hall as they waited for their guests to arrive. "You must be on your best behavior tonight, Ramsay. We need this girl, she is the key to ruling the North. If her uncle senses any reason for her to not be wed to you, then he will take her away," Roose hissed at his son.

" _Father_ , you have _nothing_ to worry about," Ramsay said slowly and with a smirk. Roose knew he needed to get this wedding over with so they could ensure their place in Winterfell and the North, but after that he didn't care what happened to the girl as long as she produced an heir.

Horns sounded and the gates of the castle opened to Petyr and a fleet of his men of the Vale. Sansa appeared from behind her uncle, an emotionless face of beauty surrounded by a dark fur hood. She gracefully dismounted her horse and waited for her uncle to do the introductions.

Ramsay saw Baelish first, but his eyes darted quickly to the female when she appeared. His pupils dilated as he studied her pale face and slim figure. _Oh my,_ he thought to himself, _Sansa Stark... You are mine now._


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome!" Roose Bolton's voice boomed in the great hall of Winterfell, greeting his guests Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark. The two groups approached each other, Petyr and Roose shaking hands. "This is my son, Ramsay Bolton."

"Ramsay," Petyr nodded his head. "This is Sansa Stark," Petyr said as he shook hands with the Bolton boy and gestured towards the young woman to his left. Ramsay nodded as they shook hands and turned his attention to the Lady.

"Lady _Sansa,_ " the dark haired Bolton said with a large grin. He tilted his head down giving a polite nod of acknowledgement to her. She gave a very slight smile and bent in a polite curtsy towards the strange men who had taken over her home.

"Yes, welcome home, Lady Sansa," Roose's voice rang out. "We're glad we could save it from the horrible fate that that Theon Greyjoy boy had in store for it. Come, let's begin the feast!" They all followed Roose to the large dining tables filling the hall and took their seats. Roose and his wife, Walda, sat at the heads of the table with Ramsay to Roose's left. Sansa sat opposite Ramsay with Petyr to her right. Men of the Vale and men of Winterfell filled the rest of the great hall's tables, ready for drinking and food. With a clap of Lord Bolton's hands the great hall burst to life with music and servants bringing out a continuous flow of food and wine.

"How was the journey?" Ramsay inquired sweetly, only his father suspicious of his son's attitude.

"Oh it could have been much worse...and much better... We're here now, so let's not dwell on unpleasantness. We're going to celebrate the union of these two youths!" Petyr cheerfully responded.

Ramsay flashed a smile at Sansa, who had hardly changed her blank facial expression since they arrived. She was eating very little, but drinking quite a lot, Ramsay noticed. _Maybe she won't be so bad after all,_ he smirked to himself.

"Yes, I _am_ quite looking forward to our marriage, Lady Sansa. You are even more beautiful than they say." They locked eye contact for a moment before she darted her eyes down to her food and gave a small smile in response.

Sansa was furious at her situation, being passed around from one person to the next, but she had to admit she was a little happy to be home…even if it's not _really_ home anymore. She also could not deny that her betrothed was quite attractive, his muscular body fit very well with his strong facial features. She admired his jawline and dark curly hair. _Snap out of it Sansa, he has a horrible reputation. You must be strong,_ she thought to herself.

"Yes, when exactly are we to be wed, Lord Bolton?" Sansa asked, hoping to seem polite and innocent.

"Tomorrow afternoon we will have the ceremony and full celebrations so that your uncle may return to his home quickly. We are very much looking forward to all that this marriage brings," Roose raised his goblet and they all mirrored.

Ramsay noticed a shadow coming from a hallway and knew it was Reek's trembling body. "Lady Sansa, I have a sort of surprise for you… I don't want you to be startled, no harm will come to you," Ramsay clapped his hands and Reek appeared before the table.

Sansa's heart dropped. _Theon. You evil, evil person. How could you?!_ Reek was shaking and on the verge of tears, his eyes sunken in and his body thin.

"Lady Sansa, this is who you may have known as Theon Greyjoy, the boy who betrayed your family. Well, I want you to know that he is not Theon anymore- no, he is called Reek, and he is a lowly servant here with no hope of ever gaining power again. After we took the castle back from the Iron Born I...made sure he was very dutifully punished and ...reprimanded for his actions."

It took everything inside of Reek to not drop to her feet and cry. "Reek, is there anything you want to say your childhood friend that you betrayed?"

"I-I-I-I'm so, so s-s-orry, Lady Sansa. I w-w-wish I could take it all b-back," he practically sobbed, the words barely coming out. Sansa was shocked. She hated Theon for what he did to her family, but Ramsay was right, this was _not_ Theon.. This Reek creature was broken and miserable. _Looks like he got what was coming to him.._ she angrily thought to herself.

"Well, now that we've gotten _that_ out of the way..! That is all, Reek. You may go," Ramsay said coolly, looking to Sansa for her reaction. She seemed to give none, but Ramsay could have sworn she had the slightest smile on her face. _How odd…_ he thought.

After the feast was over they all agreed to retire to their chambers. "Ramsay, why don't you help Lady Sansa to her old chambers and make sure she has everything she needs," Roose gave his son a pat on the back and whispered _"Play nice."_

Ramsay motioned to the corridor and the two of them went off. Sansa was a little tipsy from all the wine she drank, so when she stumbled Ramsay caught her by her arm. He didn't expect that reaction from himself, he normally disregarded the well being of all others, no matter the situation. Sansa was also surprised that he helped her, her face blushing a little- just from the drinking…she hoped.

"Thank you," she, ever so slightly, slurred the phrase. They locked eyes and she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. She noticed the bright blue of his eyes and couldn't help her reaction. His dark eyelashes swooped as he blinked, and he smiled a genuinely gentle smile at her. He couldn't remember the last time he had naturally smiled at someone like that, most times it was out of crazed delight at one horrible thing or another.

They arrived at Sansa's room, Ramsay still steadying her as he pushed open the door. Servants had been in there getting the room ready during the feast, so there were candles lit, fresh sheets on the bed, and a hot bath drawn.

Sansa, still slightly inebriated, craved the bath tub and being submerged in hot water, so she started to take off her outer garments. "I thought you were supposed to be really mean and scary, _Ram-say Bol-ton_ ," she articulated his name, trying (and failing) to make it seem she was more in control of herself than she was.

If this were any other person he would probably have fucked her right where she stood. Her long, fiery hair was flowing down her back now that she had freed it from her braid, and she was only in a single layer of garments. Ramsay noticed the cloth clinging to her curves beautifully. He could feel his dick growing harder, his eyes fixated on her as if she were prey. "And I thought you were supposed to be a girl. But here you are, a _woman_ ," he retorted, eyes never leaving her radiant body.

Sansa blushed, this time it definitely wasn't just from the alcohol. She turned to look at this man directly. _Maybe this marriage won't be such a bad thing_ , she thought to herself. _So far he's been nothing but gentlemanly towards me. I wonder if he's always a gentleman...even in bed… I wonder what he looks like naked_ , drunk Sansa couldn't help but think to herself. She had been through so much in her life, she deserved to be free and have fun. She was alive, and drunk, and about to marry a _very attractive man_ who seemed to be nice, to her at least, and he was standing right in front of her looking at her as though she was _his most prized possession._

And that's _exactly_ how he thought of her. He knew she was going to be his tomorrow, and forever after, and the realization of that snapped something inside of him. She was _his_ and he would do everything he could to please her. He had always been obsessed with his possessions, and now that he was a bastard no more, he wanted to claim anything and everything that he could. He was a Lord in his own right and he wanted her to be _his_ Lady. This newfound obsession with Sansa hit him suddenly and he became overwhelmed with desire for her. To possess her in every way possible.

"Would you like me to help you with your bath, _Lady Sansa_?" he said in a low, slow voice. The way he said her name made small shivers go down her spine and her nipples became erect. Ramsay could see her nipples popping out from under her garment and he smiled at the reaction he had caused. _You will be mine , my Lady, and I will be yours._

 _"_ Yes, my Lord... but I think it would probably be best if you _took off your shirts_ , so you don't get your sleeves wet.." she responded, testing his reaction, a shy smile on her face as she averted his eyes.

He slowly pulled his shirts off of his body, revealing his toned torso and dark happy trail. Sansa could feel her body react to seeing his figure. For the first time in a long time she felt herself become wet with anticipation.

He walked over to the red haired beauty and took her smooth, warm face in his hand. He felt his heart skip a beat at the contact of their skin. He slid his hand behind her head and moved her hair out of the way. She turned so that her back was facing him and he began to slowly untie her garments. The garments slid to the floor, revealing her naked body to her fiance.

Ramsay couldn't help but look down at her round cheeks and he shuddered at the thought of her front side, taking in a deep breath. She got into the tub, which stimulated her whole body. The warmth shocked her system a little and she sobered up quite quickly when she came to the realization that she was naked... in a tub... with a shirtless man beside her. Her skin glowed from slight embarrassment, and also the thrill of it all.

Ramsay contemplated getting naked and joining her in the tub, but knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from fucking her if he did that. He wanted to save intercourse for their wedding night- he didn't want to risk Baelish sending her away from him. So, Ramsay sat next to the tub and picked up a dampened cloth. He gently scrubbed her arms, took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss.

His calm nature and restraint was a surprise to both of them. He didn't fully understand what was happening to him, as he had always been a rash and erratic person. All he knew was he wanted to cherish the beautiful creature before him. He supposed his ultimate desire for power overruled his lust. He planted a trail of light kisses up her arm. He noticed her chest rising and falling with each breath, and when he kissed her shoulder he noticed the big inhale that followed. Her nipples poked out of the water at the crest of each breath she took.

Sansa's whole body was humming from the electricity of his touch. The feeling of his mouth on her body was overwhelming. This was the most erotic moment of her life, so far, and she loved this.

Ramsay moved so that he was behind her still sitting outside of the tub, and reached down her front side with the cloth in his left hand while his right hand was bare against her skin. He gently moved downwards so that his face was next to hers, their cheeks brushing, and his hands were over her breasts. This sent a spark through Sansa's whole body. She had never felt anything more intensely before in her life. The feeling of the cloth rubbing against her left nipple and his fingers and palm on her right made her cunt react in a way she had never experienced before. She inhaled sharply and her eyes fluttered shut.

Ramsay kissed her cheek and then moved and kissed her neck, sucking a little, sending shivers through her upper body. _"Are you as excited about our marriage as I am, Lady Sansa?"_ he whispered to his betrothed as he sent another wave of electricity through her body by pinching her nipples lightly.

" _Mmmh yess,_ " Sansa moaned. She craved more of his touch so she sat up, turned to face him and they both stood up. He looked at his future wife standing, glistening and naked before him, and a lust filled growl escaped him. He picked her up and placed her on the bed in a fluid motion, her breasts bouncing in the process. He stood off to the side trying to compose himself. _We will wait for our wedding night,_ he reprimanded himself.

"I'm afraid this is where I must leave you, Lady Sansa…for now," Ramsay said in a husky voice, "I want to make sure we do this right. That's what you deserve." He knew how to play her. And with that, he left her room and went to the dungeons to get out his tension and frustration by torturing prisoners.

He was confused about his emotions towards Sansa…it was more than possession or lust, he had felt those things for others before and had no problem being rough, rude, and sadistic towards them.. and everyone else in the world.

Sansa was shocked that he left her like that. She couldn't tell if she should be pleased because he seemed to be a true gentleman, or upset because he wouldn't have her. All she knew was she was actually looking forward to her wedding night, _for once…_


	3. Chapter 3

Ramsay stalked down to the dungeons where he knew Myranda would be waiting for him. They flayed at least one man every night, and why should this night be any different, just because he was getting married tomorrow? _Oh joy,_ he thought to himself. _Myranda will be so pleased with this new situation.. If she gets jealous of whores, I bet she'll be furious about this._ He chuckled darkly to himself as he thought about her upcoming reaction and all the ways she'd try to take out her anger. _What will it be this time.. Physical or verbal?_

When he finally got to the main chamber, Myranda was waiting for him with an Iron Born prisoner strapped to a wooden X. She had begun early.

"Hello, _bastard_ ," she called scornfully towards Ramsay as she slashed a hole in the strapped man's shirt with her blade, exposing his trembling chest.

Ramsay did not have the patience for her insolence tonight. As soon as he neared her he slapped her across the face, "You will not call me that again! I am a Lord and soon I will be married to a Lady, a Stark, and be truly in line to take over Winterfell."

Myranda's lip began to bleed, but she smiled, enjoying the pain that always came with Ramsay's touch. She craved his attention and couldn't stand his almost apathy towards her. She ignored his impending marriage. "I know you went to the whore houses this morning."

"Yes, I did. You began to _bore_ me...again, Myranda, and this jealousy is not changing that fact," he spat the words at her like venom, knowing they would spur her on.

" _Bore you?!_ How many girls do you know would do _this_ with you?" She walked over to the prisoner and carefully sliced his fingernail off. The man screamed in pain, begging for mercy. The scene sent a shiver down Ramsay's spine. He was still hard from his unfulfilled encounter with his betrothed, and this only made it worse.

Myranda noted his reaction and looked down at Ramsay's bulge growing even harder. "See, I knew there was a reason you kept me around," she cooed as she flayed the man's hand.

Ramsay approached and took his turn torturing the prisoner, making incisions and skinning the man piece by piece. _This is who I am,_ he shuddered at the joy this brought prisoner had passed out shortly and was no doubt dead or about to die when Myranda demanded attention again. She placed her hand on Ramsay's as he went to stab the man's heart, finally ending his pain.

She moved her hand so that it traced Ramsay's body up his arm, across his chest, and down his stomach, until it reached its destination. Myranda pushed gently against his body until he was pressed up against a wall. She untied Ramsay's trousers, letting his hard cock spring forward. Her eyes devoured the scene before her. _I'm going to make him remember why he wants me. He's mine,_ she stated in her mind, determination taking over.

Myranda grabbed Ramsay's dick with her right hand and his balls with her left. She began pumping him feverishly. He should have been more pleased with this, but all he could think about was Sansa. He was _desperate_ to marry her. She was his new toy. She brought back the spark that he was missing. The thought of Sansa sent a wave of pleasure through Ramsay and he grunted.

"See, I'm still useful," Myranda goaded, proud of her accomplishment.

"It's not _you_ who's bringing me pleasure, you ," Ramsay said, annoyed. He grabbed Myranda by the hair and threw her towards the table. She felt herself get wet from her hair being pulled, but decided not to anger him more.

She removed her clothes quickly and then he shoved her so she was bent over the table and he couldn't see her face. He roughly thrust himself inside her and got his dick wet with her fluids. He decided this wasn't enough and she needed to be punished for her foolishness. He removed his cock from her pussy, spread her cheeks, and shoved his hard member into her tight ass.

The sound of her pain pierced the air. He pumped in and out of her only a couple more times before he felt his release happen inside of her. The only thing that got him to finish was the thought of his bride to be.

He left Myranda naked on the table. "Clean everything up and feed him to my hounds," Ramsay demanded, nodding to the flayed man on the wooden x. "Oh, and get over yourself. I'm getting married tomorrow and _I don't want you in the way._ " He retired to his chambers, excited for what the next day had in store.

* * *

Sansa couldn't fall asleep after Ramsay had left her all hot and bothered. She was still lying naked on her bed and the wine's effects were wearing off, but she still wanted some sort of release before she fell asleep. She remembered what some of her hand maidens from King's Landing told her… _use your finger to rub yourself and you will feel pleasure._ She knew that everyone in King's Landing had done it, but she was never in the right mindset to try it, and now seemed like the right time.

The naked Sansa moved her right hand down to her womanhood and explored. She pressed here and there until she felt herself starting to clench up. Her middle finger was pressed towards the top of herself where a small nub of flesh was collected. She pressed a little harder and felt the nerves send a small jolt of pleasure through her body. She moved her finger left and right and made it go in circles, just figuring out how her body reacted. _Why haven't I tried this before?_ she questioned herself as she took in the pleasure it brought.

She brought her left hand to her right breast without even thinking about it. _Ohhh,_ she moaned in her head as she felt her body's reaction to the nipple stimulation. Her breathing sped up as she flicked her finger back and forth on her clitoris and rubbed her nipple with the other hand. Heavy sighs were audible from outside her room, where a shocked Reek stood guard, as commanded by Ramsay.

Sansa began to moan out loud when she felt all of her muscles tense up, preparing for her release. Reek listened intently through the door to what was happening on the other side. His cheeks were blushing as he felt himself grow hard at the thought of what Sansa was doing to herself. Hearing her moaning made him want to touch himself, something he hadn't dared do since his capture here.

Sansa felt her whole body spasm as she let out a final groan and then her body went limp. She was dizzy from how heavy she was breathing. _Amazing.._ she concluded happily.

Reek heard what he knew must be her orgasm and was relieved he would not be tortured by her moans any longer. He ignored his urges and continued to stand guard outside the door as Sansa drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of Ramsay and Sansa's wedding had come and Winterfell was buzzing with people doing this and that to prepare. Sansa was walking the halls reminiscing on her childhood and her family. She dearly wished for them to be in her life again. _Stupid girl_ , she scolded herself.

"Lady S-s-sansa, I was w-wondering if I could show you s-s-something," Reek's meager, stuttering voice came from behind her. Sansa still didn't know how to feel about this creature. She was glad Theon had been punished, and she probably would have found joy in helping with that punishment, but she couldn't help but feel some pity for the broken man before her.

"Alright...Theon," she replied hesitantly.

 _Theon...Reek? Theon? Who am I? What am I?_ his scattered mind attempted to process.

They walked towards the chambers that had once been her mother's hand maiden's and went inside. Reek went to the chest that lay at the end of the bed and pulled out what had been her mother's wedding dress. Sansa's eyes teared up as soon as she realized what she was looking at.

"I w-want you to know how t-truly sorry I am, L-lady Sansa," Reek mumbled aloud, ashamed of himself.

"I understand, Theon. Whatever Ramsay did to you...was more than enough punishment... Thank you for finding my mother's dress," Sansa responded.

Mixed emotions came over the Iron Born; joy, then confusion, then anger.. then a bit of twitching. Sansa watched with an emotionless face at the poor thing before her. She was not ready to forgive him...yet.

Sansa left the broken man standing there and walked towards her chambers where her hand maidens were waiting to bathe and dress her. The wedding ceremony was taking place in just a couple of hours. On the way to her chambers she passed some servants gossiping who didn't realize she was there.

 _"I can't believe she has to marry that monster, he kills people for fun_ , _and just look at what he did to that Greyjoy fellow,_ " one whispered. _"Well I heard Lady Sansa had to deal with a great number of horrors while she was away, maybe she can handle herself... Although, I heard the bastard takes no pleasure in sex and just does it to hurt people.."_ another responded.

A sense of slight panic flooded Sansa's mind. While being tended to by her hand maidens in her chambers she went over all the events of the evening before, trying to place her emotions and see if she was misguided.

 _I was quite inebriated...am I remembering my feelings incorrectly? He helped me to my room, helped me undress and bathe. Oh gods, how could I have been so stupid? I was drunk and naked, practically throwing myself at him!  
...but he didn't do anything with me. Why didn't he do anything with me? If he was as bad as people say then he would have done horrible things to me..._

Sansa stewed over her emotions trying to figure out what sort of mind games her betrothed may have been playing. _Is he trying to pretend he's a good person? Is he just going to hurt me once he has me? I need to protect myself.  
_

* * *

Ramsay spent the morning of his wedding hunting. Watching the life go out of his prey's eyes reminded him of all he had to lose and everything he wanted to gain. _I need this girl, she is the key to the North. She is mine. We're going to be together forever. I want to please her. I need to please her. She is everything._

The obsession with his new toy was like nothing he had experienced before. No other woman or thing was as important to him as Sansa, because no other person or thing could get him the power he craved like she could. _She needs to be mine, to by my side. I must make her fall in love with me. She has no doubt heard about my reputation... Let's hope this Stark wolf has some bite,_ he thought to himself as he mounted his horse and rode back to the castle.

* * *

Ramsay stood at the end of the isle in his finest clothes, looking as handsome as ever. Excitement was radiating out of him with the prospect of his marriage. This made those who knew Ramsay a little put off. He usually only looked like that when he was going to torture someone- little did they know this look was actually caused by the opposite. He was going to make her _his_ , mind, body and soul, and that was the ultimate mind game to Ramsay. He had never set out to make a woman fall in love with him, and was excited about the new game he made for his new toy.

Sansa appeared as the music started playing. Her beauty was overwhelming and guests gasped at the sight of her, followed by sighs of wonder. Ramsay's eyes locked onto his bride and his lips curled, producing a huge grin on his handsome face.

Sansa was nearly emotionless, trying to keep her feelings hidden. She was sad for the loss of her family and confused about her feelings for Ramsay, determined to protect herself emotionally. She decided she would go through the motions, but ignore any feelings she had for her future husband. She couldn't get hurt if she didn't open herself up to whatever he really was.

The ceremony and celebrations proceeded, and Ramsay was practically bubbling every step of the way while Sansa was hardly even there mentally. They didn't have a single minute alone the whole day until they had their first dance. The musicians played an upbeat tune and Ramsay twirled his wife playfully on the dance floor, catching her every time she came around to face him.

Sansa hadn't danced since she was a girl, and couldn't help feeling joy at the motions. Everyone was shocked at how graceful Ramsay was and how easily he led his wife through the dances. He seemed to be truly enjoying himself, and he wasn't even torturing anything. Half of the onlookers were enchanted by the effect Sansa had on Ramsay and the other half felt they should be worried for the girl.

The music began to wind down to a slow song with a beautiful melody. "You look beautiful, Lady Sansa," Ramsay said gently into his wife's ear as they embraced each other and swayed. "Your family would have loved to see you this way," he said, knowing she wanted to hear that.

Sansa looked him in the eye trying to search for any sense of false feelings. He hugged her body closer to his and she allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder. Sansa could feel her determination wavering, and Ramsay could sense it as well. _She's playing right into my hands,_ he thought to himself with a grin.

The evening wound down and it was soon time for the consummation and the newlywed's first night together. Ramsay was buzzing at the thought of what was going to happen, and Sansa was fighting to stay reserved. They made their way to their new shared bed chambers.

Ramsay opened the large door and looked at Sansa expectantly. She gasped at the beauty. She dreamed of her wedding night, but never expected the level of extravagance that was before her. Colorful lace and flowers adorned the entire room, the large fluffy bed was covered in luxurious furs, and scented candles were lit everywhere in their ornate candelabras. A giant bath was filled with hot water and floating rose petals, oils set beside it, just waiting for them.

Ramsay knew Sansa had been trying to suppress her emotions all night and he knew that he was breaking through the wall she put up. He was loving his new game. Sansa stepped inside the room and bent over to feel the furs on the bed. Ramsay closed the door and stepped closer to her. "I'm so...happy we're married, Lady Sansa," he smiled. "I've been thinking a lot about our encounter from last night..." he trailed off.

Sansa's heart started beating faster at the thought of what happened the night before, and Ramsay knew he was close to getting her to crumble. He placed his hand over hers on the fur, and the feeling of their skin touching made both of their bodies react. "May I?" he asked sweetly, referring to taking off her dress.

Sansa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and whispered "yes," betraying herself.

Ramsay's emotions were running wild, he loved winning. He untied her dress and let it fall to the floor. He turned her around so that they were facing each other and he took in the sight of his wife. Her nipples were erect and her perky breasts pleased him greatly. He felt his dick get harder in his trousers.

Sansa's heart was racing. All the emotions she had from last night came back to her in a flood and she craved them again. She _craved his touch_. She wanted to experience this with him, and she cursed herself in her head for giving in to her emotions.

There was electricity buzzing between them as they made eye contact and Ramsay could tell she had changed her mind about playing it cool. She was ready now, and he had to make that happen.

 _"I'm thinking we should take a bath, wife,_ " he said in a sultry deep coo. He undressed himself slowly, watching Sansa's eyes as she marveled at his chiseled body. She could feel herself getting wet with anticipation at the prospect of seeing his cock. When he finally dropped his pants, his dick fell forward towards his wife and she inhaled at the sight of it.

 _Will that fit inside me?_ she wondered. Ramsay smirked at her reaction. He knew he was well endowed and that he would have to get her quite warmed up before he could penetrate her, if he wanted it to feel good for her. With most whores he just went for it without thinking twice, letting them get hurt, but he didn't want that for his new wife.

 _She will love every second of being with me,_ he thought darkly.

The naked newlyweds made their way over to the bath and stepped in. Ramsay sat behind her and she rested her body on his. She could feel his hard cock against her backside. He grabbed a cloth and began wiping his wife as he had done the night before, making sure to be gentle. He quickly scrubbed himself off and turned his attention back to his Lady.

He kissed her neck from behind, the action sent jolts of energy through his wife's body. He reached his bare hands around to Sansa's breasts and began massaging them. Her hard nipples were loving the attention and it caused a shiver to run through her body. He loved seeing her shiver at his touch, and feeling his cock pressed against her bare skin was so arousing. He couldn't wait to feel the rest of her.

He reached his right hand down to her womanhood and let his pointer finger lightly run over her clit as he continued to rub her left nipple with his other hand. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply at the sensation, letting the sensations wash over her. She craved more from him, but he was being very careful with her and stimulated every part of her _slowly_.

"Shall we retire _to the bed_ , my Lady?" he said in a low voice. She nodded her head, her eyes still closed from reacting to his touch. He picked her up and carried her to the bed easily, placing her gently and taking in the sight of his wet wife.

Ramsay knelt on the bed so that he was leaning over her, his hands on either side of her head and their faces only centimeters apart. She moved her head upwards so their lips lightly brushed against each other, sending sparks through both of their bodies. Ramsay pushed his head down so their lips crashed together, fervently craving each other. He let his tongue lick her bottom lip and she responded with a thrust of her tongue into his mouth.

 _My, my, little wolf,_ he mused to himself between lustful thoughts. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and they found themselves overwhelmed with desire for each other. Ramsay had not experienced this kind of desire for a woman in a _very_ long time, and Sansa had never experienced these intense emotions, _ever._

Sansa ran her hands through her husband's thick hair and pulled him closer to her as she arched her hips upwards towards his body. He felt her hips and pelvic region press onto his cock, and the sensation left him wanting more.

He moved to kiss her neck, sucking feverishly at her flesh. He made his way down her chest to her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth, letting his tongue explore her, and used his left hand to pinch the other, a small groan of pleasure escaping his wife's lips. She could feel herself growing even more wet from these new sensations and she longed for him to touch her... _down there_.

Seeming to read her mind, Ramsay went back to kissing Sansa on the mouth and neck and moved his right hand down to her pussy. He used his pointer and ring fingers to open up the area, exposing the clit to the touch of his middle finger. He flicked it a couple of time before reaching down to enter her vagina. It was soaking wet so he easily plunged his finger inside of her, exploring her. She let out a sigh at this brand new sensation and her breathing sped up. He moved his finger so that he was gently petting her g-spot repeatedly. The he added his pointer finger into his wife's wet cunt, stretching her ever so slightly.

Sansa was overcome with all of the sensations and she was becoming slightly dizzy from her heavy panting. Ramsay slowed down to try to ready her for what was going to happen next. He continued kissing her neck and collarbone, giving a bite to her flesh every once in a while, while she caught her breath. He removed his hand from her womanhood and gently pushed his wife's legs apart.

 _This is it,_ she thought. _There's no going back._

Ramsay held his wife's leg up along his body with his left hand while his right hand was pressed beside her head. They were staring directly into each other's eyes as he nudged his dick into his wife's soaking pussy. The pressure and pain of the insertion made Sansa gasp and close her eyes.

 _"Look at me, wife,"_ he demanded. _"_ I want to see your beautiful eyes as _I take your virginity_ _."_

Her eyes fluttered open as he slid himself slightly further into her, and they locked eyes again. He wanted her to look at him and _know_ that he was the one giving her this feeling. He wanted her to associate him with this mix of pain and pleasure _forever,_ she needed to know that she was _his._

He slid his cock back out a little and Sansa felt the relief of the pressure. He pushed in again, this time only a little and slowly she felt the pain subside. A few more short strokes and she began to feel only pleasure. When he sensed this shift in her he gave her a passionate kiss as he slowly inserted himself even further into her wet cunt, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. She let out a loud moan at the sensation and this caused Ramsay to grow harder. He continued to pump in and out of her slick, tight cunt, steadily increasing his pace as his wife moaned in pleasure over and over. _She is mine,_ he said triumphantly to himself as he let the pleasure consume him.

"You're so tight and wet, wife. It's _glorious_ ," he got out between heavy panting and thrusting.

"Oh, _Ramsay_ ," she responded, breathlessly, taking his hard cock into her.

"I want to feel you _c u m_ around me," he pleaded in a low growl. He was pumping ferociously in and out of her now.

Sansa let out a loud groan when he slowed down his penetration. He knew it would allow for a more intense orgasm from her if he slowed and let it build back up.

He used his right hand to bring her head to his and kissed her deeply as he gave hard but slow thrusts into her, building up her orgasm. His tongue was penetrating her mouth as his cock penetrated her cunt and she couldn't help the immense pleasure that was washing over her. Her _muscles began to tense up_ like they did the night before when she experimented with herself.

"Mmmh, I'm going to..." she let out a high pitched noise with the sigh that followed. "Oh, Gods, _Ramsay_!" she cried out as they both focused on the friction between their bodies. His dick grew harder at the sound of her voice and he felt himself coming close to orgasm as well.

Originally posted by couplenotes

" _Cum for me_ _, Sansa_ ," he egged her on. And with that, she felt herself give in. Her muscles contracting around his cock as she came sent sparks through his body and he felt himself spill into her. Their mutual release sent them into pure bliss as their bodies slowed, their muscles contracted, and they caught their breath.


	5. Chapter 5

The newlyweds relaxed on the bed as their orgasms subsided and their breathing steadied. Ramsay was proud of himself for his accomplishment, knowing he was one step closer to making Sansa fall in love with him.

 _She won't know the difference between her lust for me and love. This will be almost too easy,_ he thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to him, Sansa was also thinking about this little mind game she assumed they were playing.

 _I gave into my feelings for him physically, but if he really is some kind of monster, then I need to keep my guard up and protect myself. I can do that, my whole life has trained me to do that,_ she reassured herself. She felt embarrassed about giving in so easily, so she turned to Ramsay, said "Goodnight" and rolled over in the bed so she was facing away from her husband.

"Goodnight, my lovely wife," he responded, noticing the change in her demeanor.

 _Looks like the wolf is playing the game,_ he pondered the thought. _She is likely trying to protect herself from getting attached to me because she thinks I'll turn out to be a monster who will hurt her.. when, in fact, I want her to love me, because I want to protect her and protect my claim to the North...where I will rule with her by my side. This is turning into quite the game, indeed..._ He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face thinking about this exciting new life of his.

* * *

Sansa awoke the next morning confused, until she remembered where she was and what had happened the night before. Ramsay seemed to be asleep beside her, she had apparently moved to the center of the bed during the night and her body was almost halfway on top of her husband's.

They were both still naked under the furs. She was scared to move and wake him, but she moved her head to look at his face, just inches from hers. She studied his features, his smooth, pale skin curving as if a beautiful carving of ivory. His dark eyelashes were thick and long, and his similarly built eyebrows shaped his face in the most handsome way. She noticed his full lips were surprisingly smooth.

She found herself biting her bottom lip as she remembered the feeling of his lips on hers from the night before. She took an unsteady breath in as she thought about the rest of the sensations she had experienced because of him.

Ramsay's eyes fluttered open when he sensed her uneven breathing; he was hyper aware of her even when he was asleep. A smile spread across his face, "Good morning, wife."

He surprisingly enjoyed her body being so close to his and he relished the warmth between them, noting that her thigh was pressed on his stiff member. She couldn't find it in herself to move or respond, she just stared into his mesmerizing eyes. He stared right back into her Tully eyes and found himself equally entranced.

He moved his hand to her face and cradled her cheek before moving and placing a kiss on her forehead. She inhaled deeply, trying to suppress her emotions.

 _Why is he always so gentle with me? He's supposed to be a monster..._ Sansa began thinking.

Ramsay moved his hand to cradle the back of her head as he kissed her nose and then her cheek, before resting his head back on his pillow and placing his hand back by his side.

She was internally conflicted. She decided to move her leg so that she wouldn't be touching him, but felt her thigh brush heavily against her husband's hard cock. She couldn't help but be slightly aroused by this interaction. Thinking about his big dick, she looked down towards its general direction under the furs.

Ramsay noticed her pupils dilate after noticing his hardness and thought darkly to himself, a _nother chance to confuse her by making her succumb to the pleasure I give her._

Sansa was about to move to get out of bed when Ramsay's eyes caught hers and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"I quite enjoyed our first night as a married couple, Lady _Bolton_ ," he said in a low voice. "Why don't we make our first morning _equally as memorable_?"

Sansa was trying to think of an excuse to prevent his advances, but her thoughts were interrupted when he yanked the furs off of the bed and moved so that he was kneeling between her legs.

Her mind wanted her to say no, but her body wanted her to stay where she was once she saw his naked, muscular body towering over her. He rolled her legs so that they opened and exposed her warm, wet flesh to him.

He made eye contact with her as he pressed his thumb to her clit. Her eyes fluttered shut at the stimulation, and that was all he needed in order to know that she wanted this. He trailed kisses down her legs..

He bent down and kissed her clit gently. Sansa had only ever heard rumors that people actually did this sort of thing, never imagining she would experience it. She was shocked and, in a last attempt to simplify her feelings, contemplated pushing him away- that is, until Ramsay moved his hand so that his pointer and middle fingers penetrated his wife and he opened his mouth to taste her.

Ramsay brushed his tongue against her sensitive flesh, sending a shudder through her entire body.

 _Ohh gods!_ Sansa thought to herself as a loud sigh escaped her.

Hearing Sansa's reaction fueled Ramsay's desire to please her.

 _It's working,_ he noted. Never before had the taste of a woman actually been pleasing to him, but something about _devouring his wife turned Ramsay on immensely._ His fingers pressed on Sansa's g-spot in the most pleasing way and his tongue flicked back and forth across her clitoris. This made her core clench in pleasure. He moved his right hand to massage a breast and pinch the nipple, causing her to produce more lubrication for his fingers and her muscles to tense up.

He could sense that her orgasm was building up so he increased the pressure of his tongue and bit gently on her flesh every so often. Sansa couldn't think straight, the new sensations were washing over her in wave after wave of pleasure. Her heavy sighs turned into moans, growing louder and louder as she approached her climax.

Sansa reached her right hand down to her husband's head and intertwined her fingers in his dark, curly hair. She noticed the slight sense of power this action gave her and her toes curled in pleasure.

Sensing she was close, Ramsay engulfed her clitoris with his mouth, sucking hard and moving his tongue back and forth as quickly as he could on her soft, swollen flesh. Slowly, he began to partially close his mouth while keeping a steady rhythm with his tongue, dragging his teeth along her flesh and sending intense jolts through her body. Her hips bucked as she exploded with pleasure, practically crying out into the quiet morning.

Ramsay smiled at the sight of his now limp wife laying before him. Her eyes were closed and she was still breathing heavy, riding out her orgasm.

 _Oh, she'll be mine soon enough,_ he thought to himself, smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

Ramsay had just finished giving his wife the most intense sexual pleasure she had ever known when he realized just _how_ turned on he was. The sound of her moans and gasps for air were enough to make any man grow hard, but she was _his toy,_ his _most precious possession_. His obsession with her ran deep- into every fiber of his being.

" _Did you like that, Lady Bolton_?" he prompted in a low, seductive tone.

Sansa had just caught her breath and began to see straight when she replied with an ashamed nod yes. Her face was absolutely flushed and it was hard for her to think.

She knew she should have felt angry for... _what was it? Why am I trying to keep my distance?_ she pondered slowly and hazily. Her mind and body were still in shock and bliss from all the sensations her husband had bestowed upon her.

She looked at him now, noticing his sharp features in the morning light. His dark hair was a curly mess on top of his head. Strands of it partially interrupted her view of his face in the most attractive way.

He clenched his jaw as he saw her admiring him, knowing his plan was working. _Every time she sees me she will think of all the pleasure I've brought her,_ he reflected, knowingly.

"How would you feel about a massage, wife? Your muscles must be tired from all the strenuous activities as of late.." he offered. "Roll over and I will help relieve your aches." His face lit up as if he would love nothing more than to rub his wife down.

Still in a slightly groggy state, Sansa complied, honestly curious about what was going to happen. She had never really received a proper massage before, and her muscles were, in fact, aching.

Ramsay retrieved the unused bottles of oil from near the bath and returned to the bed. Sansa was lying face down on the bed and was close to falling back asleep when she felt Ramsay pour the oil onto the bottoms of her feet and begin rubbing them. He pressed along the bottom of her foot with his thumbs, applying the perfect amount of pressure to make Sansa's spine tingle. He took a foot in each hand and continued to massage her, the sensation causing Sansa to let out the faintest groan of surprised delight.

This was all part of his master plan.. He knew _exactly_ how to play nice and get her to fall for him.

He moved on to her legs, kneading expertly into her calf muscles. Sansa could honestly say she had never felt this kind of physical contentment before. Her husband poured oil over her backside next, the flowery scent filling her nostrils. He straddled her thighs with his legs and bent over slightly to press into her back, making it crack in all the best ways.

The sight of her round rear slathered in oil made Ramsay's dick grow hard again. He dragged his hands down her back and let them sink into the flesh of her perfect ass. This made Sansa alert for a quick moment, but she settled back once she adjusted to the sensation and its indulgent nature.

Her oiled cheeks bouncing with the movement of his hands lit a fire inside Ramsay again. His hard cock began to throb and his balls ached to release his seed. He ran a slick hand down her thigh at the crux of all of her parts, his pointer finger just barely missing her womanhood.

 _She's so warm in there,_ he groaned internally as his eyes rolled back in his head. He moved his hand closer to her torso and brushed his pointer finger along her still swollen, still sensitive flesh.

" _Mmmmh,"_ she let out with a sigh. Her body was already reacting as he'd hoped.

 _She's quite the horny one, now isn't she?_ he mused. "Ready for more, my little wolf?" he growled seductively.

With his right hand still covered in oil he pumped his shaft in two quick strokes, causing his core muscles to contract. He pushed his hips forward and guided the tip of his dick along her womanhood, making sure to put pressure on her puffy clit. This made Sansa's nipples erect, expectantly.

With one swift motion he plunged his thick cock into her pussy only halfway and pulled it out slowly. He knew her tight cunt still needed to adjust to his size. The sudden insertion made a jolt go through Sansa's core. There was still some pain, but she craved the pleasure she knew would come if he continued.

Slowly, Ramsay repeatedly inserted himself deeper into his wife and even slower he would come back out, never leaving her completely. When he felt that she was ready for more he picked up the pace, watching as her glistening ass bounced around in front of him.

Sansa let out moans between heavy breaths as she felt him pound into her from behind. His big cock easily filled her up, and the awareness of this made her pussy even more wet and slippery.

Ramsay's cock was gliding in and out of his wife. The feeling of her cunt contracting around his dick made the hairs on the back of Ramsay's neck stand up.

He slowed for a moment and pulled her hips up so she was on her hands and knees before his own kneeling body. He continued to increase the friction between them. She let out steady moans of lust with every breath.

Gripping her waist, Ramsay thrust himself deeper still. He let out a primal growl as his balls and thighs slapped against Sansa's body. The sound of his panting and growling made Sansa's toes curl and her muscles contract. Her body was readying itself for orgasm and Ramsay could sense it.

The feeling of her pussy tightening around his shaft overwhelmed him. His body only continued moving out of sheer strength and determination; he would have cum by now if he didn't care about satisfying her.

"Howl for me, wolf!" he hissed at his wife. The sound of his deep voice sent Sansa over the edge, her core clenching and unclenching in powerful waves around his dick.

She let out a loud grunt of satisfaction, which in turn sent Ramsay over the edge with his own grunt. His seed flowed into her as he made his last thrusts in and out of her. Their pulsating genitals remained in contact as they rode out their orgasms together.

 _Ohh gods,_ Sansa thought to herself between breaths, _Ramsay's wonderful_ _. ._


	7. Chapter 7

The couple had fallen back onto their bed with complete satisfaction coursing through their systems. Ramsay's member was not inside his wife anymore, but he still cradled her. They were spooning, mimicking their vertical position from just moments before. Ramsay didn't want to let Sansa out of his sight, or even his grip for that matter. His new toy was proving quite stimulating for his mind and his body.

"What would you say to accompanying your husband to the training grounds today, Lady Bolton?" Ramsay cheerfully inquired of his wife.

 _Hmm.._ Sansa thought to herself. _What would Lady Margaery do? She would know exactly how to protect herself in my situation. She would know exactly how to get what she wanted out of any situation..._

 _"_ I would love to, Lord husband," Sansa responded almost equally as cheerfully, surprising the both of them. _Play the game. Get him to open up to you-_ she could practically hear Lady Margaery whisper to her. _Be irresistible...make him fall for you in the deepest of ways. Appeal to everything he wants in a woman, in a partner, in his equal._

Sansa had a newfound determination, not to avoid her feelings for him (that obviously wasn't going to work), but rather to make him fall in love with her, not just be infatuated with her; this would guarantee her ultimate safety. That's all she wanted anymore was just safety, a guarantee that she won't have to suffer through life. She sensed Ramsay could give this to her; he _seemed_ to care for her and not much else, whereas the whole world seemed to fear him.

After a while of laying around in each other's arms the newlyweds rose from their beds and dressed. Ramsay put on some loose cloth trousers and a similarly made top and his hunting boots. Sansa braided her hair over her bare shoulder as she noticed how comfortable (and attractive) his clothes looked on him. She didn't have any clothes like that and didn't want to go to the training grounds in a tight dress.

"Lord Bolton, would it be possible for me to borrow some of your clothes for our training this morning?" Sansa asked nonchalantly. Ramsay raised his eyebrows in slight shock. It was practically unheard of for a Lady of her status to wear anything other than a beautiful gown.

He walked over to his naked wife and took her hands in his, looking deeply into her eyes. "What's mine is yours, my dear," his low voice practically purred the phrase.

 _She seems to be playing into my trap well,_ he noted, smirking to himself as he turned away from her.

Something about this interaction, and every interaction they'd ever had, really, made Sansa feel some kind of curious way. When he looked at her it felt like the whole planet blurred in the background and that they were the only things that mattered. He was so intense with every deliberate word, motion, and touch; she felt like he was creating a world for just the two of them, and they were the center of it.

Ramsay broke the semi-trance Sansa was under, "Let's get you dressed, wife!" he was giddy at the thought of his Lady on the training grounds. This day would combine two of his favorite things and he couldn't wait to see what it had in store.

When they were dressed, they made their way to the great hall for some food and quickly went to the training grounds. The whole castle was shocked to see Sansa not only alive and well with no visible bruising, but also in trousers and shirts! No one dared comment about either, only giving their congratulations to the new couple.

"So, wife, what would you like to do first? Archery, spear throwing, spar-" he was cut off.

"Let's spar, husband. You and me," Sansa said playfully, trying to mimic how Margaery would have acted.

 _Oh my, she is just full of surprises today!_ Ramsay gleamed, his face reflecting his emotions. A sick satisfaction was spreading through his body at the prospect of her physically fighting him.

"Right then. This way," he ushered Sansa to the armory and weaponry cabinets next to the empty onlooker's stations. He grabbed two wooden swords and handed one to his wife. They made their way over to the practice sparring arena. The training grounds were practically empty since everyone had been busy getting drunk at the wedding the night before.

"In proper sparring, you stand opposite your partner, raise your sword, bow, and take your stance, like this," he demonstrated slowly with perfect form.

Sansa did her best to mimic the motions, trying to get into a "tough girl" mindset. She found it surprisingly easy to do so.

 _Maybe this part of me is just now waking up...maybe it's been growing inside me through all of my experiences..._ she thought to herself. _I used to channel it into being cold and emotionless, maybe it would have been easier to let it out and get angry._

"Good! Now take a stab at me," her husband encouraged. Ramsay could sense a slight change in her and he wanted to see how far she could go.

Sansa rotated her right wrist in a circle, letting the sword fall and come back up as she tested the weight of it. She extended her arm and pushed the sword forward towards Ramsay's center. He deflected it easily, but was still impressed with the attack.

"That was actually quite good. Try using your whole body behind it instead of just your arm," he said with a gleeful smile. Ramsay was positively bursting at the seems with excitement over his new toy. She was turning out to be so much more than he ever dreamed.

Sansa took the wooden weapon in both hands, raised it above her head, torqued her body, and brought the sword down in a diagonal sweeping motion across Ramsay's body. Again, he deflected it with no worries of getting hit.

"Think of the sword as an extension of your body. You control it. It does what you command of it," he explained. _She has quite the hidden fierceness in her..._ he thought excitedly to himself.

Sansa felt a rush from the physical activity and took a few more swipes at her husband in succession. She quite enjoyed this sense of power. Even though she never hit him, she enjoyed the strength she felt in herself from the motions and the wooden swords knocking together.

They began to circle the arena staying opposite each other like planets in orbit. Sansa was repeatedly thrusting, grunting, and hacking at Ramsay, quickly getting the hang of the motions and the feeling of a sword.

This was a newfound joy for Sansa; she had never taken interest in things like this when she was a girl. But now, after everything she's been through in her life, this was _exactly_ what she didn't know she needed. This made her feel powerful and in control. Every thrust of her sword felt like a stab she should have taken at Joffrey, or any other horrible person in his court.

Ramsay could tell this was cathartic for her and wondered about her past. _Just how bad was it for her in King's Landing..?_ he began to question, really for the first time. He began to remember all the stories he had heard of the horrid boy King and what he did to Sansa. He thought nothing of the stories at the time he had heard them, thinking it child's play. But now, everything was different. He began to boil with rage at the fact that Sansa wasn't always his and that she had been mistreated- by anyone.

"Aargh!" he displayed the first motions of offense with a grunt, thrusting his wooden sword up to block Sansa's attack and knocking it out of her hands, as he intended. He lunged forward and grabbed his wife in his arms, dropping his sword to the ground and embracing her. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss and she reciprocated with equal intensity.

 ** _She is mine!_** he shouted in his head at anyone who had ever thought otherwise. _You are mine now, Sansa. You will never be harmed again._

Sansa could sense that that was what Ramsay wanted her to know with this display. He must have seen it in her eyes while they were sparring; she's had things to get angry about and she's never been able to defend herself fully from the situations she's been put in. Someone's always had some sort of control over her, threatening her.

 _He will protect me..._ Sansa concluded, letting herself believe it was true.

They continued to kiss passionately and deeply, exploring each other's mouths and lips and tastes. They feverishly groped each other's bodies, grasping at their new reality together.

He wanted something- no, someone- to call his own, and she wanted someone to protect her in the ways that she could not protect herself. They had that together; they found that in each other.

Their passionate session was heating up quickly, their bodies constantly pushing towards the other person and every atom of their beings being drawn to the others'. Eventually, Ramsay had Sansa pinned up against the weaponry cabinets. Sansa's hands grasped at her husband's thick, curly hair and she ran her fingers through it, pressing his head and lips closer to hers. Ramsay's hands were on his wife's hips and he lifted her up. She opened her legs to him and wrapped them around his hips, locking her ankles together. He held her there with his hands under her ass and his hips pressing her into the cabinets, only a few layers of cloth between their genitals.

Sansa began to roll her hips back and forth, feeling the sensation of his member becoming hard and rubbing against her clit through the fabric. Their tongues pushed and pulled roughly around between their mouths, hardly making time for taking a breath.

They were intoxicating each other; each was getting their own kind of drunk from the other's passion.

With Sansa still hovering and gripping his body with her legs, Ramsay brought his wife over to a mostly enclosed tent area of the training grounds that was used to train commanders in battle strategies. He set her down on a table, their hips still in contact, and her legs opened without her ankles locked.

Ramsay groped Sansa's breasts through the shirt she was wearing; he could feel her nipples grow hard with his touch. Sansa grasped at the bottom of Ramsay's shirt, bringing it up and over his head. That was the first time their lips parted since they started. They locked eyes, both noticing the fire behind the other's. Without breaking eye contact Ramsay took the collar of Sansa's top and ripped it down the middle, tearing it completely off of her and exposing her breasts to him. He hugged her naked torso to his own and wrapped his arms around her body, their bare skin warming each other.

They continued to kiss and explore each other's mouths and bodies. Sansa started grinding her pelvis against his, craving the friction between them. Ramsay moved his kisses to her cheek, then neck, and began sucking frantically at her flesh. He moved his hands to her pants and began to pull them down. She lifted herself up enough to get the pants off of her bottom and he placed the cloth back under her bum on the table once they were completely off of her body. He placed his hands on the back of her hips and massaged her flesh there, making sure to explore what was exposed of her butt cheeks.

She pulled at his pants and let them drop to the floor as she sucked at his neck. She moved so she was barely sitting on the table and he moved so his dick was freely hovering just centimeters away from her opening. Sansa grabbed his cock gently with her hands and brushed it along her soaking pussy, letting his tip get wet from her juices, and then she patted it on her clit a few times. The stimulation made both of their bodies react with pleasure and anticipation.

She guided his cock to her opening again, grabbed the back of his neck with her left hand, and then moved her right hand from his dick to his hip and pulled his body forward. Ramsay's spine tingled and his abs clenched at the feeling of his cock pushing into her soft, hot flesh. He closed his eyes and savored the sensation.

 _ **Nothing** in the entire world feels as good as this does.. as good as she does,_ he managed to form the thought between heavy breaths.

Sansa felt the pain of his insertion, but longed for the pleasure. Ramsay could tell; he seemed to be acutely aware of her every muscle contraction and breath. He moved a hand of his from her backside and to her womanhood. He began to stimulate her clitoris, knowing it would take her mind off of the pain. He moved his other hand to massage a breast and moved his mouth to continue kissing his wife, all while slowly inserting and removing himself in her wet cunt.

He seemed to be stimulating all the best parts of her and Sansa was soon feeling the pleasure she'd hoped for. Her vagina adjusted to Ramsay's size and she grasped at his hips trying to bring him harder and deeper into her. With the finger on her clit Ramsay could feel his dick going in and out of his wife, and this made his cock grow even harder and bigger.

He obliged Sansa's wordless plea for more as his arousal began to near its peak. He changed the angle of his hips so that he was hitting Sansa's g-spot with the head of his penis with each stroke. As soon as he did this he felt her clench up tighter, and they both reveled in the increased pressure and friction where their bodies met.

Sansa let out breathy, high pitched moans of pleasure as her climax neared. Ramsay alternated between kissing, sucking, and biting along Sansa's neck and chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her back and his core was pumping furiously in and out of her slippery cunt. Every motion brought the two of them closer to orgasm.

Sansa brought both hands to hold the back of Ramsay's neck and she placed their foreheads together.

They locked eyes and she let out an intense cry of pleasure, knowing it would trigger her husband's orgasm. He let out a loud growl of release as he came into his wife, and she came as he gave his final thrusts into her. They pulled each other close as their bodies settled and they kissed each other deeply, absolutely lost in their little world together...

Unbeknownst to the two of them, they had a small audience... Myranda had followed them out to the training grounds, keeping a far distance and making sure she wasn't seen. All she saw was the sparring and the kissing up until they went inside the tent. From there she could only hear them and their cries of passion.

 _Is that...genuine pleasure...coming out of her? Why isn't she in pain like I always I am? I learned to love the pain...why doesn't she have to?_ Myranda became furious as she tried to understand.


	8. Chapter 8

/**NOTE: hi everyone!

Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers and followers and favorite-rs; it makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying my work!  
It warms my heart every time I see a review and I seriously appreciate you taking the time to tell me your thoughts :)

To answer some of the questions/comments in the reviews: Ramsay will not always get what he wants ;) Sansa will get a bit darker/more powerful ;) Myranda and Theon will be coming back into the story ;)

I know Ramsay and Sansa are pretty OOC sometimes (a lot of the time?). It's because, in all honesty, my writing process flows from the types of sex scenes I want to write and then the rest of the plot kind of falls around it (i.e. I'm more focused on the sex scenes that I want and I'm less focused on the plot that I want).

Also, just a reminder: This all originally started as a Tumblr thread ( _at_ ramsayboltonsmut for those who want to follow :] I post updates more often there, along with other random threads and pictures and gifs that suite Ramsay Bolton Smut ;] ramsaboltonsmut _dot_ tumblr _dot_ com )

*/

* * *

The newlyweds continued training after their little...interlude. Sansa was enjoying the power she felt when trying out these different forms of fighting. She wasn't particularly good at any of them, but the physical release she felt brought back parts of her that she'd been missing. Dignity. A sense of control. Fierceness and determination. She had forgotten what it meant to feel these things. And it was all waking up inside her again.

Ramsay was completely taken with Sansa. He was loving that she wasn't just some proper Lady all the time, that she would come out in trousers and get sweaty on purpose. He liked that he was never sure what _exactly_ would come out of her mouth when they were alone, yet he generally seemed to understand her thought processes. And, of course, he was enjoying that she seemed to have a strong sexual appetite.

They stayed out on the training grounds until well into the afternoon, when Sansa finally tired and suggested they retire for the day.

"Yes, let's get a bath and some food," Ramsay said. They made their way back inside the castle and started down a hallway, passing by a fuming Myranda.

"Ah, Myranda, fetch some food and draw a bath for Lady Bolton," Ramsay said as they passed by her, hardly noticing Myranda's demeanor. Sansa gave a meek smile at the obviously angry girl, assuming her emotions stemmed from some other source.

"No." Myranda spat at him, her anger nearly bringing her to tears.

Ramsay stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned to look back at the girl who had been his lover only days beforehand. "I'll _let_ you answer that again, _this time_ with the _right_ response," he said with gravity.

"Ramsay, how dare you-" she said as she stomped towards him. She was cut off when he spoke.

"That's Lord Bolton, to you!" he stated with authority.

"But I _love_ you- who the hell is she? She doesn't know you, she doesn't please you the way I can!" Myranda pleaded hysterically.

It clicked in Sansa's head now that Myranda must have been Ramsay's lover and that he intended to cut off relations with the girl. Ramsay raised a hand to strike the girl across the face, but Sansa grabbed his arm before he could follow through with it.

"Myranda, was it? Well, Myranda, _I am his wife_ now. And whatever _promises_ you two had before I came around are _completely_ void at this point. There is _nothing_ more that can happen between the two of you. _He's **mine** now_." Sansa said fiercely. Ramsay looked at his wife with wide eyes, a smile spreading across his face.

 _My, my, little wolf..._ he thought to himself, an incredulous expression on his face.

Reek was passing through a side hall at this point and saw the confrontation, he quickly came over. Anything concerning Myranda and Ramsay was sure to be trouble. Myranda was about to lunge at Sansa when Reek stepped in and grabbed her mid leap. He held her back while she viciously clawed towards Sansa.

Ramsay was about to grab Myranda by the hair when she suddenly calmed in Reek's arms, turned around, and began to kiss Reek. A last ditch effort to make Ramsay jealous, she prayed to the gods that he would show some interest in her. She was completely delirious with anger and betrayal.

Ramsay cackled out loud, "Myranda, you fool!"

Reek was shocked and tried to back away from her. He had to push her away from him finally and backed away looking nervously to the ground. That was the first human contact he had had in a while and it confused him immensely.

Myranda turned to look at Ramsay's reaction. As soon as she was facing him, he slapped her forcefully with the back of his hand.

"Myranda, we're over. Now stop testing my patience," Ramsay said, irritated and obviously wanting to do more than slap her.

Myranda fled the hall, crying angrily. If it was just some whore then she would have slit her throat on the spot, but she couldn't do anything to Sansa. She would be dead as soon as she even thought about harming Sansa.

Normally, Ramsay would have hunted a disrespectful subordinate down and punished them, but he didn't even care enough to do that. "Reek, fetch food and draw a bath in our chambers," he demanded.

"Y-yes, milord," Reek stuttered and left.

"Well, that was quite a lot of excitement for one day... Let's get cleaned up," Ramsay said, almost unfazed by the encounter. Sansa decided to let it go, for now.

They made their way to their chambers, Sansa calculating all the ways she could and should handle this situation. _I want Ramsay to know that he is mine. That girl can never be a problem again. He needs to forget about her completely,_ she concluded to herself.

Their bath was hot and ready to go when they entered their room. The husband and wife got undressed and entered the bath, sitting on opposite sides of the tub facing each other. Reek entered with food and set it on a side table next to the tub. He tried not to notice their naked bodies in the water, and he exited as quickly as he could.

Ramsay and Sansa cleaned themselves in near silence until Sansa spoke up. "So, this girl... should I be worried?"

Ramsay stilled and looked his wife directly in the eyes, smiling. "My dear wife, you shall have no more worries in the world; you're married _to me_ now. Don't fret yourself over past whores." He paused to see her reaction. She gave none. "I'm being completely honest with you; don't you think we ought to be honest with each other?" Something in his tone made Sansa apprehensive.

"...yes," she replied, hesitantly.

"Good. It would be a _bad start to our marriage_ if we were to lie to each other..." he trailed off before abruptly getting out of the tub. "I have some business to attend to, wife. I'll see you back in here tonight," he said as he dressed.

"Of course." Sansa replied, not sure what to make of this.

Ramsay left to talk politics with his father. Sansa finished her bath, dressed, and ate. She called for Reek and he came to the room swiftly. He entered and noticed Sansa looking beautiful in her gown.

 _What I w-wouldn't give to be Theon again a-and be with her. She's s-so beautiful,_ Reek thought rather clearly to himself for the first time in a while. He thought about how they would have been together if none of this horribleness would have happened. They were likely to have been wed. She would be his...

"Theon, do you know much about this Myranda and her relationship with Ramsay?" Sansa questioned.

"Myranda l-loves him. She's cruel. She c-craves his affection. They flay people together in the dungeons," Reek stuttered. Sansa looked at the pathetic creature before her.

"Theon, whatever Ramsay did to you... I'm here now. And I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. When is the last time he hurt you?" She asked.

Reek thought for a moment. "Master is g-good to me," he gulped. "And my name is Reek."

"No, it's not. You're Theon Greyjoy, and I need you to be the man you once were! I need an ally within these walls. I want to build a life here! I want you as a companion," Sansa explained. "So snap out of it!"

 _Theon...companion...ally... Help Sansa. I help Sansa now,_ he thought to himself, doing the best he could.

 _This is going to take some time...I'm not exactly sorry for whatever Ramsay did to him, but I need someone to be on my side. I need a confidant, and that person cannot be a broken soul,_ Sansa thought to herself.

"Theon, I want you to know that with me you are safe and you can be yourself. You are Theon Greyjoy when you're with me," she tried to assure him. "You may go now, Theon. Try to process what I am saying to you."

He left with a wide eyed stare and only a couple twitches, as opposed to his usual full body twitching.

* * *

Sansa made her way to the dungeons, bypassing and completely ignoring the hall the prisoners were on. She found the room where Ramsay and Myranda must have spent nights flaying people. She ordered a guard to send servants to scrub the whole room clean, even the wooden x, and replace the leather straps on it. She wanted it spotless by nightfall.

* * *

Sansa read and napped for the remainder of the afternoon in her chambers. The past 24 hours had been exhausting, so the quiet rest was welcomed. As dusk was setting in Sansa changed her wardrobe...she had a special evening planned for her husband.

 _He is going to forget all about that whore,_ she thought to herself. _He **needs** to forget her. He needs to focus on me._

She put on a rather shear black undergarment dress and covered herself with a silk robe. Both items of clothing were presumably a wedding gift from someone. She lined her eyes with coal as she was taught by hand maidens back in King's Landing. She was about to try a lot of new things she had been taught by hand maidens in King's Landing...

Sansa had been feeling all sorts of powerful lately and thought about how best to channel it. She calculated that she'd better use it to secure her husband's affections. He seemed to like her forwardness earlier, and she enjoyed being forward. She had a newfound empowerment.

* * *

Ramsay entered the room when Sansa was brushing through her hair, letting it fall in beautiful waves around her.

"Good evening, wife!" Ramsay said cheerfully as he took in the beauty of the red haired woman before him. He was expecting a lovely evening of fucking her.

"Hello, husband. How was your day?" Sansa asked calmly, a sly smile on her lips.

"Quite boring, actually... I've been thinking about you _all day_..." he said slowly, walking closer to her and eyeing her slim figure under the silk.

"I was wondering if you might take a stroll with me through the quiet castle tonight.." Sansa brought up casually.

Ramsay was surprised by this... _What are you playing at, little wolf?_ he thought to himself. "I would _love_ to," he encouraged, his curiosity peaked.

Sansa closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on his cheek. She took his hand and led him to the door excitedly.

Ramsay was quite intrigued at this unknown adventure. Sansa pulled him along through the castle and, every once in a while, a guard would pass by with a torch. When this happened, Sansa would pull Ramsay aside so they would stay hidden.

"Sansa, this is our home, we don't have to-" he was cut off when she put her lips to his and kissed him to shut him up. Every time that they had to stop and stay hidden from a guard Sansa would push Ramsay against the wall and passionately kiss him until the guard passed. Then she would abruptly stop and pull on his hand, and they would be off again.

The kisses became more passionate and feverish with each stop, making this quite the foreplay. Eventually, they neared the dungeon entrance. Ramsay was completely confused, but did nothing to stop the adventure.

Sansa led him down to the spotless, candlelit chamber with the wooden x. On a table were new leather straps, a thick strip of black cloth, and a blade.

"You said we should be honest with each other, right? We need to trust each other?" Sansa asked, smirking as she walked over to the table.

Ramsay had a clearly perplexed expression, "...yes...?"

"Do you trust me?" she asked, untying her silk robe and letting it fall to the ground. Her shear black undergarment didn't leave much to the imagination; Ramsay could make out her breasts and erect nipples. He felt his cock begin to stiffen at the sight of his wife. She was staring directly at him as he looked her up and down.

She grabbed the thick cloth strip and walked towards him. He made no move to stop her advances. She wrapped the cloth around his head so that it covered his eyes. With her hands behind his head she tied the cloth and leaned into him, kissing him ever so lightly on the lips.

Ramsay couldn't believe what was happening. He'd never had a woman take the lead in a seduction _and he just let it happen._ He was _always_ in control. But something about this...something about _her..._ He just let it happen. He was too intrigued not to.

She pulled him by the front of his shirt and led him towards the wooden x. She grabbed the leather straps and tied his arms to the tops of the x, leaving his legs and feet free to support his body weight.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, little wolf?" he asked, amused and grinning.

 _So this is what it's like on the other side..._ he thought, realizing for the first time that he'd never been tied to an x before. _I quite like this, I don't know why everyone else seems to hate it..._ he mused, grinning and completely ignoring the fact that he did not have himself as the torture master right now.

Sansa grabbed the blade from the table and used it to rip open his shirt, leaving a very small cut on his chest. He inhaled sharply at the tiny pain.

"I know enough! I know that I'm your wife. I know that I am yours by law. But what do you know?" she questioned, running her fingernails from his bare chest down to his trousers. She moved so her body was very close to his and he felt her breasts rub against his chest through the shear cloth. She whispered in his ear, _"who do you belong to?"_

Ramsay felt a shiver go down his spine in the most pleasing way. She took his earlobe between her teeth and nibbled. This turned him on and he longed to grab her and have his way with her. With Ramsay tied up, everything was going to go at Sansa's pace. He was only touched when she wanted to touch him, and he could do nothing about it.

He knew what she wanted him to say, but he didn't want to say it. He wanted to test her and see where she was willing to go. "I don't _belong_ to _anyone,_ wife."

" _Wrong_ answer," Sansa taunted, biting his neck and letting her teeth scrape his flesh. His bare chest and abs were enough to make Sansa horny, but this power she had really turned her on. She was in complete control for once.

She moved her hands along his bare chest and down to his trousers again, this time letting her flesh touch his. This alone sent shivers through Ramsay's body. Everything was quite a different experience when blindfolded.

Sansa undid his trousers and let them fall to the floor around his ankles. His slightly stiff member was exposed. Sansa kissed Ramsay on the lips and moved her fingers through the hair on his happy trail and down to the base of his dick. He stiffened further at this action, longing to take control.

While still kissing him, she moved her hands to his backside, squeezing the flesh of his ass and pulling their bodies closer together. His dick was pressed against her front side and her breasts squished against his chest. They continued to make out more intensely now, tongues exploring and Sansa beginning to grind on his body. Ramsay's cock grew to almost full hardness now as his sexual desire was peaking. _Let me fuck you,_ was all he could manage to think.

Sansa moved to kiss and suck on his neck. She stopped to whisper in his ear, " _Who do you belong to, Ramsay?"_

She trailed kisses from his neck down to his stomach, letting her hands brush his skin as she steadied herself while squatting down. She ran her fingers along the inside of his thighs, touching everywhere except his stiff dick and swollen balls.

Electricity was running through Ramsay's whole body at the stimulation. He could only focus on his sexual attraction, longing for release.

He began the thought, _please- "_ Mmmh, Sansaaa," he moaned out loud when she kissed the tip of his cock. She smiled at the beginnings of his defeat.

"Good answer!" she encouraged, standing up and taking the blindfold off him. "You get the reward of seeing me now."

She threw the blindfold to the ground and slowly began lifting up the cloth covering her body. She turned so that her backside was to her husband and lifted the dress so that it was just barely covering her ass. She bent over slightly, revealing the bottoms of her round cheeks and her pussy. He groaned, clearly turned on by the sight.

She turned back to face him and took the whole thing off so she was naked. The feeling of the cloth sliding against her nipples made them hard again and she felt her pussy get wet.

Ramsay loved seeing her perky breasts and wanted to play with her nipples. He instinctively flexed his arms to try and reach for her, forgetting he was restrained.

Noticing this, she knew she had him under her complete control. He was doing exactly as she'd hoped. "Ramsay, what do you want right now?" she asked, seductively.

"I want to fuck you, _wife_ ," he stated. "Let me _fuck_ you." He wanted control back. He wanted to be the one to fuck her, to control the pace, to receive some release from this sexual tension.

"Well, _I_ want to fuck _you,_ Ramsay," Sansa said, matter-of-factly. "You are _mine,_ after all."

Sansa gave him one last passionate kiss, letting her tongue lick his upper lip before she took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down and pulling playfully.

Ramsay could feel his groin on fire, he needed to be touched there. Sansa again moved down so her head was in front of his dick and her hands were on either side of it, teasing him. She kissed the head of his cock again and it did a little bounce as his body reacted to the stimulation. She let her fingers run from the base of his dick along the shaft and over his sensitive head. He let out a sigh of desire.

He was going mad with reached her hands up to his stomach and looked him in the eye. He looked down at her big Tully eyes under those thick eyelashes. " _Please,"_ he let out with a sigh.

"Please, what?" Sansa goaded. He could feel her breath on his dick and a tingle went through his scalp.

"Please, _fuck me,_ " he moaned. And with that Sansa smiled, then licked the tip of his dick. Again. And again. Until the whole tip was wet, and then she took it in her mouth. The heat and the wetness sent a euphoric wave of pleasure through Ramsay's body. He moaned at the slight release.

She took it in deeper and used her tongue to lick at his shaft. She bobbed her head back and forth and let her lips run over the bump of his head each time, sending shivers down Ramsay's spine. He longed for more.

She suddenly stopped with his dick almost fully in her mouth. She sucked hard and slowly pulled away, licking at the underside of his dick as it slid out of her mouth. He let out a whimper when she released it, which let out a little popping noise from the release of the suction.

"I'lll ask again. What do you _want,_ Ramsay?" Sansa said, hoping he would give the right answer so she, too, could release the sexual tension she had built up.

"I want you to _fuck_ me, _wife,"_ he practically commanded. He couldn't stand it any longer, he _needed_ to cum. His cock was aching from the tension.

"Right answer, Ramsay. You want what I want, because _you are mine_ and _I am the only one_ who can do this to you," she said before lifting her right leg up to rest on the crux of the wooden x behind Ramsay's left thigh.

He looked down and watched her use her right hand to guide his dick to her pussy. He felt his tip on her soaking opening. She took his face in her left hand and said, "I want you to look at me when I give you this pleasure. You will always think of me when you think of this room. You will think of your wife fucking you on this x and you will think about how much you want me."

He let out a loud groan when she sank her hips into his and his stiff cock was finally enclosed in her tight, wet pussy. He pushed his hips back and forth the best he could to aid in the growing friction between them. She let out moans of pleasure as she moved back and forth on his hard cock.

 _Gods, she is so wet,_ he groaned to himself.

She let her head roll back in pleasure. She grabbed onto his shoulders and continued riding him.

"Who do you belong to, Ramsay?" she asked breathlessly.

" _You, Sansa_ ," he growled, taking in the sight of her bouncing breasts. She increased the speed of her thrusts down onto him and could feel her release coming close. Her core muscles were contracting and she could feel her pussy get tighter around his cock.

The increased pressure made Ramsay's core contract and he, too, was ready for release. Sansa moaned loudly, and that was all it took for Ramsay to cum, erratically thrashing his hips about in one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had. He let out a loud groan of release as his warm seed spread into Sansa's pussy.

She loved the feeling of his cum spilling into her. She kept rocking her hips, and, with one last pass of his cock along her g-spot, her orgasm came, just in time before his cock began to go limp inside her. She let her orgasm subside a little before pulling away, letting his limp dick slide out of her.

She smirked, looking at her tied up husband. He let his head hang forward in slight defeat and exhaustion.

 _Myranda.. who?_ she laughed to herself, pleased with her successful evening.


	9. Chapter 9

/** Note: I think I'm going to stop this story line in the next couple of chapters. I may revisit it in the future, but for now I want to focus on other story lines I have floating around in my head. Just giving you a warning! I'm working on a modern AU with Ramsay and Sansa, so I'll be sure to announce it when I post it on this site!  
Again, thank you so much to everyone who reads/follows/favorites/reviews! */

* * *

Only moments after his orgasm passed, Ramsay began thinking of ways to return the...favor...to his wife. He never knew how pleasurable it could be to delay the gratification. Being teased like that made his orgasm _that_ much more enjoyable and he he would love to torture his wife in the same way.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed. Ramsay and Sansa bonded through sex and training and various things. They began opening up to each other in very small ways, and, because they were both so cunning, they could easily read between the lines and discover the deeper meanings behind things.

Ramsay would know there was more to the story when Sansa would choose to take a longer route to avoid a certain hallway in the castle. He would prompt her subtly and she would end up slowly telling him the story behind her actions. Ramsay would make a point to visit his hounds on the way to the training field each day. Sansa would always go into the kennels with him and he would tell her about how he trained them and show her how obedient they are. In little ways like this, the two came to know each other rather well.

They usually spent their afternoons apart, Ramsay taking care of business and Sansa working with Theon to repair his psyche. Theon was very, very slowly coming back to his old self around Sansa. She was the constant reminder he needed in order to begin the journey back to who he once was.  
No one had seen or heard from Myranda since her humiliation in the hallway, but they all knew she would be back sooner or later..

* * *

Sansa continued to enjoy the power she got from training and had begun let her heart open up to the darkness inside her. She was ready for more. She was ready to _._ So, one afternoon, Sansa asked to accompany Ramsay on a small hunt, just the two of them. He obliged, and he decided to make an evening out of it.  
They made their way out into the cold, grey North and went into the woods. They ventured through the forest, stalking this and that, and after a while Sansa got her first shot at a large rodent. She cheered and looked to Ramsay for approval. He congratulated her and watched as she let the final arrow go through its skull. He saw it in her eyes, the control and dominance she possessed as she took the life of her first kill.

In that moment he knew they had consumed each other, _mind, body, and soul._ She had become the powerful wolf he wanted, and he had been the help she needed in order to get there.

He grabbed her and kissed her intensely, overcome with his emotions for her. She felt it, too. They were completely in sync emotionally, and soon they both became overwhelmed with lust for the other.  
Ramsay broke the kiss and excitedly pulled her through the forest. The sun was starting to set and neither of them cared about the dead animal.

Ramsay wanted to give her the surprise he had planned for her. He took her along a creek and towards a grassy meadow where lit torches were encircling a picnic area. Ramsay had servants bring large pillows out to the meadow earlier and cover them with a huge, thick blanket. There was a chest full of food and wine, and smaller pillows and blankets were strewn about.

"This is lovely!" Sansa said, taken aback at the romantic gesture. "But, I'd really love to...you know... Maybe we can head back to our bed chambers soon?"

"My dear, we don't need to head back to our bed chambers for _that_..." Ramsay said, taunting and teasing.

He abruptly embraced her and took her mouth in his. Lips still locked, he picked her up and took her to the island of pillows. She tried to resist his advances, but she was soon laid down with him straddling her waist and hovering over her, pinning her there. He found the rope he had instructed to be put there and tied her hands together with it.

"Ramsay, _what are you doing_?! We can't do this out here! And _why are you tying my wrists_!" she pleaded to the mad dog.

"Well, my little wolf, you're getting what is _owed_ to you. You see, I can't let you have all the fun, so now it's my turn to have **_complete_** _control_..." he said seductively.

He held her tied up hands above her head and pulled out a small blade. He ripped the clothes off of his wife, exposing her naked body to the cold night air. The torches provided a surprising bit of warmth, though. He kissed every section of bare flesh he came across as he rid her of her clothes.

"Ramsay, what if someone comes by! We can't be out here like-" she was cut off when he covered her mouth with his. He kissed her very roughly and made sure to bite her lower lip. She was surprised by how much she liked that pain.

She longed to tug at his clothes and get him naked in order to feel his flesh on hers, but she could do nothing. He had her pinned and completely naked on the pillows. The sun had set almost completely by now and they could hardly see past the light of the torches.. It was as though they were the only people in the whole world.

Ramsay began to kiss her neck and nip at her flesh and she could feel herself growing wet. She stared up at the night sky and noticed the stars and moon through the tree tops.

 _It's my turn, wolf.. I can't wait to make you howl for real now..._ a sadistic Ramsay thought to himself as he felt his cock harden with every kiss and every touch of her soft flesh.


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa lay naked under her husband in the middle of the night in a forest. Her hands were tied with rope above her head, and the only reason she could see the sculpted man was because of the torches, moon, and stars.

Ramsay was ready to drive his wife mad with lust, just as she had done to him in the dungeons. He sat straddling his beautiful woman at her waist, and he admired her pale skin in the faint glow of the night. Her nipples were perked up and he could tell she was turned on.

" _Naughty, naughty_ , my Lady. You _like_ this, don't you?" he teased with a smirk adorning his handsome face. "Tell me... is it the fact that you're _nake_ _d_ out in the wilderness, or that you're _tied up_ and can't do anything about it that is making you so... **_excited_**?"

 _Oh, you bastard,_ she thought to herself, a smile spreading across her lips. "Take off your clothes and maybe I'll tell you," she offered, trying to keep some leverage in this little game of theirs.

"Oh, no no no," he chided. "I'm in _control now_ , my sweet wife." Ramsay took her right nipple between his thumb and pointer finger and pinched- hard. Sansa inhaled sharply.

She couldn't help herself, the whole ordeal was getting her hot. He took her other breast in his other hand and began to massage it, a little too hard. He stimulated both of her nipples at once and she let out a whimper. The slight pain mixed with the pleasure was oddly...satisfying? It felt **_good_** _._

Sansa felt the heat growing between her thighs. She felt the sparks flying from his touch at her breasts, flowing through her body, and landing at her womanhood.

She sighed seductively, doing her best to get him as hard as she could. She knew if she could turn him on then he would end her torture sooner and fuck her, giving her what she wanted.

Ramsay bent down and kissed her neck gently at first and then let it grow more feverish as he roamed her flesh, sucking and biting. He made his way over to her ear and whispered, " _Who do you belong to, Lady Sansa?"_

He bit down hard on her shoulder when she didn't respond, and she let out a cry of pain. She stared up at the night sky, trying to shut out her emotions. She wouldn't let him win. She began to like their little mind games more and more.

She knew if she looked at him then she would come undone. His devilishly good looks always made her emotions run high. Looking into his icy blue eyes had always captivated her, and she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself if that fire was lit.

"Oh, come now, wife," he noticed her eyes avoiding him altogether. "Don't you want to see your husband _dominating_ you?" He knew he needed to tempt her more. She was strong willed.

He slowly removed his shirts, staring at her eyes the whole time. He knelt back over his wife, putting his hands on either side of her head and letting his bare arms flex.

She could see his toned torso in her peripherals, and the struggle to not look at him was plastered all over her face. She quickly shut her eyes painfully tight, determination taking over.

"No, I will _not_ look at you!" she said, defiantly, and slightly higher pitched than normal, giving away her unsure nature. She really didn't know how long she could resist him.

"How _cute_ ," Ramsay said, chuckling. She could feel his breath brush against her face. "It's like you think you can _win_."

He hurriedly moved his mouth to hers and forced his tongue past her lips. She let her eyelids relax a little as she reacted to his passion. She fought back, arching her back so that the tips of her breasts pressed against his chest. She let her tongue wrestle with his, taking in his taste, his feel. She could sense her wetness growing just from the sensation of his tongue brushing against hers.

He moved his hands to roam her body again, making sure to flick her nipples with every pass. Sansa clenched her vaginal muscles, trying to get some sort of pressure against her burning clit. She needed some sort of release from all the tension building up inside her.

Ramsay could sense her growing arousal and broke their kiss suddenly. Sansa threw her eyes open, vexed at the end of their connection. She caught sight of his muscular body and chiseled features, and was soon mesmerized. His dark, curly hair hung ever so slightly into her view of his forehead, and in return his eyes feasted on her stretched, naked body. She couldn't look away, and when they locked eyes, he knew she was all but done for.

He tilted his head and opened his eyes wide, grinning. _I love winning,_ he thought maliciously to himself.

Maintaining eye contact, he reached his right hand to her womanhood and pressed between her folds. His pointer and middle fingers slid easily along her opening. He kept his touch very gentle and very light, just tickling and teasing at a release of tension.

She was squirming beneath him, positively aching for more. He loved to see her squirm. He felt himself get harder at the sight of her, uncomfortable and unable to touch herself.

"My Lady, it seems you know **exactly** who you belong to. Your body certainly knows. _Just say it out loud,_ and I'll **fuck** you," he growled, low and steady. The sound of his deep voice sent shivers down his wife's spine, in the best way. He stood and removed his pants, letting his hard member spring forward.

She stared at his suspended member and reflected to herself, _he is mine. That cock- is mine. And he's doing this to me, because he wants me. And I want him. And I am his._

She felt her core muscles clench and her nipples harden. She couldn't handle her arousal anymore. She _needed_ her husband's touch.

Ramsay crouched down again and kissed his wife deeply, letting the sparks fly between them. They could both feel it traveling through their whole bodies. Electricity always pumped through them whenever they touched. He moved a hand to her pussy and let a single finger slide into her. She flexed her bottom, propelling her pelvis forward into his touch.

She _ached_ for more, it took everything inside her to not cry out in frustration and longing.

"No, no, my dear," Ramsay growled, forcefully, after he broke their kiss and moved so that his other hand locked her hips down onto the pillows and blankets. "You must tell me!"

He moved so that he was kneeling between her legs, his throbbing cock placed just centimeters away from her soaking, hot pussy. She stared at him, biting her lip painfully hard, fighting the urge to speak his name. He gripped her thighs tightly, making sure that his fingers would leave a mark.

" _Who do you belong to, Sansa..?"_ He pushed his hips forward while staring into her soul, and, ever so slightly, the tip of his cock brushed against her opening.

She tried to arch her hips again, to close the distance between their genitals, but he quickly slammed her hips down. Sansa moved her face to the side so that it was resting on her arm, still outstretched above her, defiant of his dominance.

He pushed his cock into her, just beginning to stretch her cunt's opening. Her eyes shot back to him at this action and she knew she was defeated. She couldn't control herself anymore, her instincts kicked in and she needed him inside of her.

He let himself slide in further and she succumbed to his demands.

" _Ramsay..."_ she let out with a sigh as his cock made its way into her slick pussy. The pressure brought an invigorating burst of pain and pleasure for Sansa.

Ramsay let out a sigh and a laugh as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

 _Victory,_ he thought to himself. _She is mine. I'm the only one who's ever been inside her,_ he relished the thought. _I'm the only one who can make her feel this way. I'm the **only one** who's name she'll cry out in the throes of passion._

A growl ripped from his throat as he stroked roughly into her. "Who do you belong to, _Sansa_?" he said forcefully, between heavy breaths.

"You, my Lord!" she said fiercely, longing to touch his chiseled body gyrating against hers. She flexed against her restraints and he laughed breathlessly at her struggles.

He leaned into her and placed his hand on her throat, putting just enough pressure on it to make her uncomfortable, but not enough to stop her breathing.

The lack of control drove her crazy, and Ramsay knew it. She couldn't stand being at his will, and that was the most thrilling part of all of it for him. He thrived off of making her uncomfortable, he could get hard just at the thought of it.

Ramsay thrashed into the tight pussy of his fiery wife as she gasped for breath between his thrusts and her clenched throat. He released his iron grip on her throat and she cried out his name in relief and passion. The heat was growing in her core and she was clenching up tighter and tighter, increasing the friction between them.

" _Ramsay... **I'm yours** ,"_ she cried loudly.

"It's like you _want_ someone to hear you, _Lady Bolton,"_ he chuckled between thrusts and grunts. He knew how to have fun, no matter the situation.

And _this_ was fun to him... the thrill of his Lady succumbing to his will, seeing her writhe beneath him in the woods under the moonlight, hearing her cry out his name into the dead of night...

Sansa could feel herself getting closer to her climax. She closed her eyes, focusing on the pleasure, and she was gasping and moaning so much that she was becoming light headed.

"Look at me, wife!" Ramsay growled. He was nearing his climax as well and wanted to see the look in her eye when he came inside of her.

She looked at him, desperate for her release. She could feel her arms getting sore from being tied up and her core muscles were aching from how tight and clenched they had been. Her mind was wandering all over the place, going from pleasure to pain back to pleasure in a dizzy haze.

Her moans and sighs of his name were getting him there, and he was ready to cum. He focused on the feeling of her hot, slick pussy enclosing his hard dick. The feeling of his sensitive tip rubbing along the walls of her tight pussy was sending tingles of pleasure through his whole body.

"We're in the woods, so _**howl for me**_ , wolf!" he commanded.

He gripped her hips hard and gave one last truly forceful thrust into her. She yelled out from the pain and pleasure of it all and fulfilled his wishes. She _was_ , for all intents and purposes, howling in the woods to the moon, like the Stark wolf she was.

He spilled into her at the sound of her passion. Her cunt tightened and clamped around his cock as she came around him. She loved the feeling of him filling her up. She let out small whimpers as she rode out her orgasm. Ramsay gave a few last grunts and weak thrusts as he completely emptied himself in her.

Exhausted, he collapsed into the pillows next to her, untied her restraints, and covered the both of them with thick blankets and furs. They were still catching their breath when he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're mine, Sansa."

"And you're mine, Lord Bolton."


	11. Chapter 11

The two lovers lay on their pillow and blanket island in the middle of the dark forest, completely satisfied. Ramsay's teasing session proved to be fairly strenuous for the two of them, and Sansa feared she would fall asleep naked in the wilderness, wrapped in the arms of her husband. Luckily, her bladder prevented her sleeping.

Ramsay seemed to be drifting with each passing moment. Sansa was almost standing up when Ramsay reached for her arm, clasped his hand around it, and let it slide down to her hand. He gently pulled her back down to him.

"Where do you think you're going, little wolf?" he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

"I need to _relieve_ myself, Ramsay, I'll just be a moment!" she reassured. "I won't go far, and no one in their right mind will be out here at this time of night."

"Be quick," he demanded groggily.

* * *

Sansa put on Ramsay's shirt and went just past the tree line to relieve herself out of earshot and eyesight. Ramsay lay on his back, still drifting sleepily. He began to dream about chasing Sansa through the castle and capturing and ravishing her till she screamed of excitement and pleasure. He was getting aroused from his half dream…

Unbeknownst to the Lord and Lady, Myranda had been camped out in the forests for weeks, angrily plotting her revenge. She was completely deranged now, but wasn't stupid enough to risk going back inside the castle walls. Ramsay had been the one to train Myranda for hunting, so she was well versed on how to survive in the woods and how to stay hidden and silent. When she saw servants bringing the pillows, blankets, and torches into the meadow earlier in the day, she knew something odd was happening and decided to stick around to see.

Myranda had been watching and waiting all day and all night. She looked on with a jealous rage as Ramsay tied Sansa's hands and fucked her under the stars. She passed the time by stabbing anything and everything around her- small woodland creatures that got too close or tree trunks that happened to be near her as she circled outside earshot of the lover's meadow oasis.

When Sansa left the camp, Myranda knew it was time to make a move. Her deliriousness made her act without really thinking through the repercussions.

She undressed herself and stealthily snuck up on Ramsay. Because Myranda had been a familiar body, Ramsay did not fully wake, he only assumed it was part of his dream. She began grinding on his hardness and he let himself believe it was Sansa in his dream before suddenly snapping awake and realizing what was happening.

Swiftly, Ramsay moved and pinned Myranda down beneath him, tightly clenching her throat with a familiar grip. She thrashed about beneath him, attempting to throw him off her, to absolutely no avail.

"Myranda, you're completely rabid! You're no better than _one of my hounds_ …" Ramsay stated, sadistically. "What exactly were planning to do, here?"

"Ramsay, leave her, we can go and be together- just you and me!" the crazed brunette choked out.

"My dear, _why on earth would I do that_? I have _everything_ I've **ever** wanted with her," he explained, letting his grip on her throat loosen.

"But I love you! I LOVE YOU! And you love me! We're supposed to be together- you said WE'D BE TOGE-" she yelled before she was cut off by his hand clenching her throat closed.

"Myranda, you _stupid_ girl! You're _nothing_ and _no one_ ," he spat the words, incredulous that he would even have to tell her these things. "Stop testing my patience! Leave, get out of Winterfell, and _never_ return. I am showing you great mercy."

Myranda had never been dumb, but she pushed herself to the edge of her sanity after living in the woods for weeks. There was no trace of rational thought left in her.

Ramsay had fond memories with Myranda. She brought him a sick kind of joy for much of his life, but he wanted nothing to do with her now. Still, he didn't particularly want to kill her. He respected her enough to let her live, regardless of her ridiculous behavior. Ramsay stood up, giving her the opportunity to flee and remain alive.

Sansa approached, completely shocked at the sight before her. Ramsay stood naked in front of a disheveled and naked Myranda. There was barely time for her to process the scene before Myranda sped towards the red head in an insane rage.

As soon as Myranda made a move, Ramsay went for his bow. Myranda had Sansa pinned against a thick tree trunk and Ramsay sent two arrows flying with quick succession and zero hesitation. The arrows pierced Myranda in the back and she _shrieked_ in pain. Ramsay let out a breath, rolled his eyes, and watched her as she fell to her knees and then to the ground. He wasn't exactly remorseful for his actions, and gave an odd sort of shrug. He did what he had to do.

Sansa was in shock, adrenaline coursing through her like a fire. Myranda would have killed her if Ramsay had been a moment slower. Sansa looked down at Myranda laying on the forest floor. Myranda was choking her last attempts at breaths as blood started filling her lungs and throat.

Sansa's eyes began to water, her body trying to process the trauma. Ramsay ran to his wife and began inspecting her for injuries. When he saw none, he took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Sansa, are you hurt? Are you okay? You're safe now."

She let out a faint sob and collapsed into his arms. He wrapped them protectively around her. Sansa wasn't exactly crying, just kind of heaving weakly as tears rolled out of her eyes against her will. She was just shaken, not scared or hurt or upset, just shocked and trying to process it.

It was strange, actually having someone to be there for her and protect her and take care of her, no matter the cost or situation. Despite narrowly escaping death just moments before, this was the safest Sansa had felt in a very long time. She knew she was protected with him. She knew he would be there for her no matter the cost to him; killing his old lover in order to save her proved that immeasurably.

"Thank you."

* * *

Months had passed since the incident with Myranda. Ramsay had had his hounds feed on her corpse. "She's good meat," he had said, emotionlessly.

Sansa and Ramsay had come to truly love one another, although neither would admit it or use that terminology. Neither wanted to be seen as weak. They had a mutual understanding of how they felt about each other. They hadn't exactly fallen into a routine, since they both liked to surprise the other and be randomly spontaneous, but they were comfortable with each other and lived a happy life.

Ramsay continued with his duties of business and politics, and Sansa took on the duties of running the castle. Roose's wife, Walda, hadn't exactly taken up running the place properly. Among Sansa's daily duties was rehabilitating Theon. He was almost fully functional now.

With Sansa's help, Theon gained bits of himself back. He stopped twitching, he started forming fully coherent thoughts, and he was able to get back to a proper headspace. He did not go back to the man he once was, but instead was able to become a new man, a better man…a proper gentleman.

Theon and Sansa became true friends; she was able to forgive him. Both of them were able to heal, at least mostly. Theon came to care for her deeply and was so thankful that Ramsay actually treated her well. Everything could have gone so, _so_ differently…

* * *

Sansa loved to tease Ramsay on a daily basis. If their paths happened to cross during the day, then Sansa would pull him into a side hall or a closet and toy with him. Their passion for each other was seemingly endless. Practically every night they fucked, intense and sweaty love making. They each had their fair share of dominating the other, always playfully fighting for power and finding new ways to tease and arouse the other. Their lives were anything but boring, and that's the way they liked it.

* * *

One afternoon, Sansa had been walking the grounds with Theon, discussing ways he could be used at court and what he wanted to do with his time. They agreed he would leave soon for his home and help his sister. Theon left to write to his sister, and Sansa walked past Ramsay who was yelling at some of his men in training.

"Lord Bolton, you look _so serious_ ," Sansa teased.

Ramsay smirked at his wife as she passed. She certainly knew how to keep him interested.

Sansa was particularly happy today; she had a secret that she was dying to tell Ramsay. She wanted to wait for the right time, though, and in the meantime she was feeling quite aroused.

" _Dearest husband_ , what do you think of this ring I've been gifted?" Sansa asked sweetly.

"Let me see, wife. Give me your hand," he mused.

Keeping her hand low, Sansa moved closer to Ramsay and, slyly and secretly, she brushed her hand over his crotch and gripped ever so slightly at his member before lifting her hand up to let him view the ring. This prompted a slight blush from Ramsay as he smirked at his naughty wife.

" _Lovely_ ," he said before taking her hand to his lips and giving a gentle kiss.

She leaned in to him and whispered in his ear, " _I've something to tell you, husband._ "

She took his hand and led him into the castle and to their chambers. He assumed this was just leading to sex and that she didn't actually have something to tell him, so he asked no questions and just began undressing her when they reached their room. Sansa's hormones were going wild and she decided she wanted to fuck him before telling him the surprise.

They were completely naked and Ramsay had her pinned against a wall as they kissed each other intensely. Ramsay bent down to her breasts and teased her nipple with his mouth, licking and biting, sending tingles through Sansa's body. She could feel herself growing wet, aching for him.

He picked Sansa up and laid her on the bed. He was particularly hard and horny today, so he ferociously ravished his wife. He roughly grabbed her breasts and bit at her nipples before moving to bite at her neck.

She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled, bringing his lips to hers and biting and sucking at his tongue and lips. He moved so that he could enter her, giving them both the pleasure they sought. He inserted himself in her and she let out a gasp. Even after all this time she still had such a tight pussy that the first insertion hurt a little. She learned to love the small pain.

Pain had become a large part of her pleasure nowadays and she knew that's how Ramsay operated as well. She wrapped her legs around Ramsay's waist as he inserted himself deeper into her. She let out a moan of pleasure and he gave a throaty grunt at the glorious feeling they shared.

Sansa ran her hands along his back and scratched, hard, as he began pumping in and out of her slick womanhood. His back was often marked by her, and he loved the scratches. He loved the sharp pain of her nails digging into his skin and the slow burn he felt afterwards.

Ramsay dominated her this time around, slamming into her over and over as she screamed her pleasure.

"Harder, Ramsay!" Sansa cried. She liked to tease him with inadequacy, it fueled him to perform better for her, and she always got what she wanted that way.

His cock filled her tight cunt repeatedly, and each thrust into her brought them closer to their release. Sansa's wetness increased along with her tightness as her arousal came to its peak. She clenched harder as her orgasm came closer to fruition, and the increased pressure enclosing Ramsay's dick was the most pleasurable feeling he could have possibly imagined experiencing. Everything about his wife was pleasing to him, it was a wonder he didn't cum every time they made eye contact.

"Ramsay, I want to feel you cum inside me," Sansa pleaded breathlessly.

He forced himself deeper into her and felt the friction increase as her hips bucked and she felt the tinge of her orgasm. She moaned forcefully at her release. Her muscles spasmed in waves as she rode out her orgasm, and her constant clenching and unclenching caused Ramsay to follow in rapture shortly after. His balls clenched up before he released himself into his wife. His movements became rigid as his orgasm subsided and he let out grunts of satisfaction.

He smiled in complete bliss and relaxed his body. He looked down at his wife who was gleaming at him, and he became overwhelmed with his emotions for her. He knew this was love, or as close to it as he would ever be. He bent his head down and tenderly kissed his Lady.

He moved so that they were laying side by side on their backs.

"Ramsay... I really do have something to tell you," Sansa said quietly. She was calm from her complete contentment.

"Hmm, what's that," he said lazily, eyes closed.

Sansa moved so that she was straddling his waist and she leaned forward slightly, taking his face in her hands. He put his hands on her back and moved them downwards, gingerly caressing her skin.

"I believe…we are expecting. Ramsay, I'm with child."

* * *

 **Epilogue:** Ramsay and Sansa were thrilled about their new addition. They ended up having multiple children over the years. Sansa was, of course, a wonderful mother, and Ramsay doted on his children. He was fiercely protective of his family and raised his kids to be strong. Roose and Walda were...poisoned by their enemies, and Ramsay and Sansa became the rightful rulers of the North. Their children would carry on the legacy of the Bolton name. They lived a happy and fulfilling life together in their own little world.


End file.
